


Bobby Pins & Silk Sheets

by Selestina118



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestina118/pseuds/Selestina118
Summary: It takes a bit of work for Zari to prep for the day and John is ready for each moment.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Bobby Pins & Silk Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble of some cute domesticity. My first bit of writing in about five years. Hope you enjoy!

Zari hummed as she brushed through her hair. Bobby pins and various hair products were laid out in a row on the vanity in front of her – each to be impeccably placed in the braided bun she was crafting. It would look as if her hair was nestled upon her head of its own volition. The rest of the team always balked at the amount of time it took her to be ready for each mission, but she didn’t mind. You can’t rush perfection. This was her art.

As she pinned up the first bit of braid, her eyes wandered past her reflection in the mirror before her to the bed at the far wall. Laid out on the edge of the bed was a pair of olive colored pants and a pink shirt with a pair of pink stilettos to match. Her eyes glanced further up the bed - sitting there, half covered in the cream-colored silk sheets was John Constantine. He watched her every movement with a peaceful grin on his face. His head was tilted ever so slightly, following the movements of her fingers. It was like she was crafting her own sort of spell and he was powerless against it. It had been a very long time since he was this content.

John pushed the gnawing thoughts of the past from his brain so he could focus on this one, simple moment. They were always what had haunted him in the quiet times. The self-pity and blame were enough to drive him to the bottom of a gin bottle on more than one occasion. How many people had he lost simply by dragging them into his trajectory? He couldn’t bare that sort of fate for her.

He sighed as he picked up a mug of hot tea that was on the table beside the bed. He brought it up to his lips, breathing in the steam before taking a sip. No, right now this very moment was magnificent. He smirked to himself behind the mug. If only Chas could see him now, actually happy for once in his life.

Zari was nearly completing the other side as she looked back to John again, “Like what you see?”

“Always, love.” He took another sip of his tea as Zari appraised her handiwork, turning in her seat and holding a small mirror up to see the back of her head. She smiled, satisfied, as she placed the mirror back down on the vanity.


End file.
